Consumers and businesses increasingly rely on computers to store sensitive data. Consequently, malicious programmers seem to continually increase their efforts to gain illegitimate control and access to others' computers. Computer programmers with malicious motivations have created and have continued to create viruses, Trojan horses, worms, and other programs meant to compromise computer systems and data belonging to other people. These malicious programs are often referred to as malware.
Security software companies are combating the growing tide of malware by creating and deploying malware signatures (e.g., hashes that identify malware) to their customers on a regular basis. For example, security software companies may send malware signature updates to their customers multiple times a day. By frequently updating malware signatures, security software companies may help their customers secure their computers against new and changing threats.
Each time a customer receives a malware definition update, the customer's computer may need to rescan numerous files to assure no malware is running on the computer. Consequently, customers' computers may take a performance hit each time they receive a malware signature update. Performance loss on customers' machines increases as the size and frequency of signature updates increases. The performance loss may result in a negative customer experience.